A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In lithographic processes, it is desirable frequently to make measurements of the structures created, e.g. for process control and verification. Various tools for making such measurements are known, including scanning electron microscopes, which are often used to measure critical dimension (CD), and specialized tools to measure overlay, the accuracy of alignment of two layers in a device. Recently, various forms of scatterometers have been developed for use in the lithographic field. These devices direct a beam of radiation onto a target and measure one or more properties of the scattered radiation—e.g. intensity at a single angle of reflection as a function of wavelength; intensity at one or more wavelengths as a function of reflected angle; or polarization as a function of reflected angle—to obtain a “spectrum” from which a property of interest of the target can be determined. Determination of the property of interest may be performed by various techniques: e.g. reconstruction of the target structure by iterative approaches such as rigorous coupled wave analysis or finite element methods; library searches; and principal component analysis.
In currently available scatterometers, the target is a relatively large, e.g. 40 μm by 40 μm, grating and the measurement beam generates a spot that is smaller than the grating (i.e. the grating is underfilled). This simplifies reconstruction of the target as it can be regarded as infinite. However, it would be desirable to reduce the size of the target, e.g. to 10 μm by 10 μm or even 5 μm by 5 μm, in order that it could be positioned in amongst product features, rather than in the scribe lane. Placing the target in amongst the product features increases accuracy of measurement because the smaller target is affected by process variations in a more similar way to the product features and because less interpolation may be needed to determine the effect of a process variation at the actual feature site.
However, in order to reduce the target size, it is desirable to reduce a corresponding size of the measurement spot, which is limited by diffraction effects and the positioning accuracy of the stage carrying the substrate being measured and therefore it is desirable to substantially modify and/or redesign an existing metrology device.